1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a target block structure of an electronic dartboard, and more particularly to a target block structure of an electronic dartboard, which may reduce noise when the target block is hit by the dart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional target block structure of an electronic dartboard in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a target frame 10, a plurality of target blocks 11, a plurality of electronic sensing members 12, and a back plate 13. When the target block 11 is hit by the dart 14, the target block 11 is displaced in the target frame 10 to trigger the electronic sensing member 12 which may induce the scoring state of the dart.
However, when the target block is hit by the dart, the target block is displaced in the target frame, thereby incurring noise due to friction between the target block and the target frame. In addition, the target block is pushed by the impact force of the dart, so that the target block, the electronic sensing member, and the back plate are hit by the impact force, thereby producing noise due to hitting. Further, the target frame is provided with multiple target blocks, and a clearance is formed between the target frame and each target block for allowing sliding of the target block, so that when one target block is hit, other blocks are easily affected by the impact force of the dart to sway and vibrate, thereby incurring noise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional electronic dartboard.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a target block structure of an electronic dartboard, including a target block made of hard material having a body whose outer portion is integrally formed with a soft cushioning structure and cushioning ribs. Thus, when the target block is hit by the dart to displace, the soft cushioning structure may reduce the noise due to friction and hitting. In addition, the bottom of the body is provided with a hard trigger column whose end portion is formed with a soft column leg. The column leg has an outside formed with an annular wall and an inside formed with a trigger point. The annular wall may be deformed by an impact force for cushioning the impact force, thereby preventing incurring noise.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.